


One Punch Magica

by zekromic



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Magical Boys, Mostly Fluff, Student Genos, Teacher Saitama, Teacher-Student Relationship, ill add as i wright, kinda like madoka, kitty sonic, magical boy sai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekromic/pseuds/zekromic
Summary: Genos is a new student at the hero academy although he doesn't care about making friends theirs something about his sensei he cant ignore





	1. Circus Tent

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bad grammar this is only my third fiction i hope you enjoy it anyway  
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy i'm pretty bored so i decided to write this hope y'all  
> i appreciate comments and kudos <3

Genos took a deep breath of air in before he decided to enter the front door to his new school.

This was his fifth time moving school since his adoptive father always had to travel to keep up with his work. Although Genos didn’t mind moving a lot, it’s not like he had any friends, and besides this was his last year in school since he was turning 18 in a phew months.  
“One more year of this then I can finally become an engineer” Genos said excitedly heading to the main office to find out where he was supposed to go.

He had always wanted to take after his adoptive father Kuseno after he saved him using his engineering skills from an awful accident that killed his whole family when he was only 10. Genos wanted to be just like Kuseno because in Genos’ synthetic eyes he was a hero.

With Genos head in the clouds he accidentally bumped into someone at the front desk, he wasn’t wearing a uniform so he assumed he must be a teacher despite the fact he was shorter than Genos.

”ah sorry “Genos said quietly not use to talking to people before the man in front of him turned around  
“Hey don’t worry about it” the man turned around so Genos could get a full view of his face. He had an attractive face structure and a well-shaped nose that fit well with his face. Although the most distinctive part of his face was his head, the only word that came to genos when he had fully seen him was “B..Bald”. Shit did I just say that out loud Genos thought to himself. 

“HEY seriously we just met, all my other students bully my for my head and now the new student is too” moped to himself. “Ahhh sorry sensei it just came out I didn’t mean it I promise” Genos spoke too quickly for his sensei to comprehend before bowing down to him.

“ehhh you really don’t have to call me sensei it’s kinda weird since I’ve never actually been called that even though I’m a teacher” he said mostly too himself. “Please just call me Saitama” he smiled happily making genos release some steam from his vents”G..genos nice to meet you” Genos said awkwardly holding his hand out .

Saitama happily took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “So Genos I was sent here to show you your class rooms and lucky you you’re in all my classes” Saitama smiled before walking off expecting Genos to follow him, which he did.

Saitama spent most of his day with genos telling him what classes to attend on which days and et cetera before giving him his hero academy journal and leaving to teach his  
first class leaving genos to go to his first math class which he easily found with Saitama’s previous tour.  
☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

The day ended almost as quickly as it started, Genos was happy with the progress he made in his classes and was happy with the lack of homework he gained so he could help his father with his work. It was a quiet evening and not many people were around as Genos crossed a bridge going over a small lake. He stopped halfway across the bridge to talk a look at the pink and yellow hues of the sunset as he smiled contently.

Until the sky changed to a dark red it surrounded Genos so quickly he didn’t know what was happening he looked for an exit but he could only see a dark corridor in front of him it had fancy wall lamps on the side that gave it a creepy aura. Genos decided the only way he could go was down this corridor.

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

Genos had walked for what seemed an hour before he ended up seeing a door at the end of the tunnel he began to pick up the pace wanting to leave this strange place immediately, before a small voice interrupted him. 

“Wait!” he looked behind him to see a small black and purple cat… if you could call it a cat it looked strange and wore a dark ,long ,purple scarf if the fact that it could talk wasn’t enough. 

Genos fell backwards in surprise “wha… What’s going on …cat?” the cat looked pissed off by the name Genos called him but ignored it anyway “My names Sonic and you mustn’t go in there, there is a terrible monster us incubators call witches in their if you go in you will never escape !!!”  
What the fuck is going on ,and what a shitty name for a cat! Genos thought to himself as he began to stand up and wipe the dust off his pants “okay….Sonic? So how do I get out of here “.

“The only way out is to become a magical boy and fight back!” Sonic said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
“You know what I’m probably just dreaming” Genos said walking closer to the door “N…no wait what do you think you’re doing!” sonic said jumping on Genos’ shoulders “leaving and get off” he said forcefully pushing Sonic off him “I want to get home please leave me alone”.

Genos opened the door rushed inside and slammed it in Sonic’s face. He began to walk away from the door into the dark room where he saw a large circus tent, it didn’t take long for Sonic to catch up to Genos and he was walking. “Seriously you don’t know what you’re getting into!” Sonic said out of breath. 

Genos was visibly annoyed with all this, so he stopped in his tracks to look at sonic “listen if you haven’t noticed I’m a cyborg I think I can fight anything that scares a little kitty in a purple scarf “

Sonic hissed at the name kitty “ugh fine then be my guest and get yourself killed I’ll go find other people to grant a wish to” he huffed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Genos didn’t care that there was one less cat and continued towards the circus tent. When he got to the entrance he looked inside to only see pitch black, he only took a couple of steps inside before he heard cracking beneath his feet and before he knew it he was falling down what felt like an endless hole.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

Genos opened his eyes his whole body hurt and he was looking around only to still see a dark space, luckily he had installed night vision into his programming so he didn’t have a problem with seeing although once he had turned on his night vision he heard strange noises all around him.

At first he heard circus music and children laughing. It gave him chills down his artificial spine “W…. who’s their “. He suddenly felt something lick the back of his neck and turned around only to see sonic giggling. ”ahaha want out yet?” he said with an evil smirk on his face “SONIC WHATS GOING ON LET ME OUT OF HE….”.A terrifying screech interrupted genos’ sentence and large thuds began to approach them “Okay sonic I want out now please” he begged getting scared as the thuds got louder, until a giant light landed on the two of them .it took genos a long time for his eyes to get adjusted to the spot light, but once he saw that creature in front of him he wished he didn’t open his eyes. 

The creature had one giant eye and had white and red wings like the circus tent he entered before but the worst part was its giant black teeth appearing from its mouth that it opened slowly 

“So genos let’s make a contract you get to make any wish you want and then you will be given powers to fight monsters like these” Sonic smirked evilly. tears were streaming down genos’ face he was so scared he just wanted go home so badly right now it felt like he couldn’t breath as the monster began to smell him.

“What’s your wish genos?”

Genos closed his eyes as tightly as he could before shouting “I WISH TO GO HO…” Before he was interrupted by a huge bang he fell backwards from the force of something huge.

He opened his eyes to see the corpse of the monster in front of him and a man with a white cape and a Bald head covered in blood holding his hand out to genos, He didn’t hesitate to take this man hand and once he did and looked around him it was night and he was stood on the bridge where he was stood before.

“Get outta here Sonic” the man said as genos looked around him to see Sonic run off with a grin on his face 

Genos took this time to look at his hero’s face before he realized 

“S…SAITAMA SENSEI!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made another chapter hope ya'll enjoy ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

"S...SAITAMA SENSEI!" Genos shouted in shock.

"Hey keep it down would cha theirs no need to shout" Saitama replied blandly before he sighed "i bet cha have a bunch of questions but i ain't answering none of em, i'm tired and was on my way home so ill see ya in class tomorrow Genos".He yawned and walked off waving his hand being his head without even looking at Genos.

"W..wait Sensei please just ...." he said quickly chasing after Saitama "Nah Genos just go home i don't have time to talk c'ya". 

A sudden thought crossed genos' mind "Sensei how about dinner, My treat".   
When Saitama heard this he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look at Genos, "Fine but were getting udon i haven't had it in ages" 

Genos smiled at his teachers reply and happily said, "whatever you want Sensei".

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

They ended up at a small noodle restaurant that Saitama was fond of for the lack of customers and the low prices. Saitama suggested they sit close to the back so no one could hear their conversation, to which Genos happily agreed and took his seat to order with Saitama. the waitress came quickly and they both ordered the same dish as well as a glass of water each, before they began to talk.

"So ...um Saitama Sensei what was that ... place we were in before?" Genos whispered shyly. "Saitama breathed out a long,heavy sigh "its called a witches labyrinth, but it may as be called a monster labyrinth since the creatures are always gross". he said paying most attention to his udon.

"But Sensei how did you kill what ever that thing was so quickly and you were wearing a strange costume?"   
"aright so u know that pervy cat you met before"

"Y...yes Sensei"

"turns out that creep can grant any wish, in exchange you basically throw your life away fighting these dumb creatures. Just Genos if you ever see sonic .... don't ever make a contract with him what ever you do .... please" Saitama had completely changed his mood and was looking very sad.

"B...but why Sensei ? why cant i make a wish? does it work?" he said excitedly, the thought of his family was the first thing he could think of hen he heard the word wish.

Saitama slammed his chopsticks on the table, and grabbed Genos' hands to look sadly in his eyes ."P...please Genos ,i ....iv'e seen ...just don't waste your life on something as stupid a this"

"But Sensei i would do anything to have my family back!, they all passed on in a car accident when i was 10, i was the only survivor!". Genos said not caring for a reaction, the only thing he cared about was weather he could bring them back or not.

"SHUTTUP GENOS !!!" Saitama stood up and shouted. After realizing everyone eyes were on him Saitama quietly whispered "you don't know how painful it is" teared were streaming down his face at this point, Saitama quickly reached into his hoodie pocket and slammed a 1000 yen note on the table before rushing out of the noodle shop.

Genos didn't know what to do he felt awful ,Saitama was only person who showed him kindness in this new city and he had just made him cry, not to mention on the first day they had met!. He sat in shock for a moment ,before grabbing his school bag and shouted "Thank you for the food ,the money is on the table" he quickly rushed out not waiting for a reply from the waitress who served him earlier, and ran as fast as he could down the street, trying to catch up to Saitama.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

"why does this always happen to me ?..." Saitama said to him self, taking a seat in a local park and wiping his tears. He hated this, seeing people die so terribly just after befriending them, not to mention they were usually students ... nice ones too.  
Before he had any more time to think he saw a shadow running close to him and the sounds of panting increasing the closer it came. "Saitama...sensei" Genos said leaning over himself trying to catch his breath .

Without saying anything his teacher moved to one side of the bench, Genos hoped this was a sign that Saitama was letting him take a seat because his knees were already collapsing on themselves.

"Sensei im sorry" Genos said taking a seat as far from Saitama as he could.

"Nah its my fault ..... sorry for shouting at cha Genos". Genos smiled knowing his sensei wasn't angry with him ,before slipping his hand into his pocket and bringing out a 1000 yen note.

"Ah here sensei i did say i would pay " Genos said happily trying to pass the note to Saitama. "huh" saitama said with a puzzling look on his face "no way, its fine i don't mind paying.... Besides the reason you said that was to get a chance to talk to me, so... ill listen to ya if you keep the money . but keep it under 20 words its hard to hear you when ya talk so fast" Saitama chuckled pushing Genos hand away from him to lead it back to Genos' chest.

Genos blushed at the sudden touch "r...really sensei i don't want you to be upset" the sudden thought of Saitama crying made him realizes he should think before he speaks, he felt awful seeing some one as kind of Saitama cry like that. 

"Nah seriously don't worry, ask away".

Genos thought about what he could ask him ,what he wanted to know, their was just so much to take in "i guess this whole wish thing is what i'm most curious about,that is if you don't mind me asking sensei?". 

"i guess its ok, but i wouldn't do it if i were you. First off you spend half your time fighting weird monsters for the rest of your life. Second you can die and its not a nice peaceful death i mean being ripped apart death!. And last of the thing you wish for might not even work out the way you want! seriously that's how mine turned out". 

"what do you mean by that sensei?" Genos asked not understanding the last thing he said.

"well um .... lets say you wanna bring a dead person back to life, they could turn out to be zombies and boom the world has gone to shit!". 

Genos thought hard about what he just said ,still not quite getting it "so em sensei would you mind telling me what you wished for".

Saitama smiled at Genos "i'm guessing you won't leave me, so ill tell ya eventually when i feel like it".

Genos felt his ears going red at saitamas reply and smile "of course i wont leave you sensei! you're one of the nicest people i have met in my life not to mention you have already saved my life " Genos spoke proudly moving closer to Saitama so he understood he was serious.

"ah Genos you've only known me for a day! ho need to butter me up" Saitama blushed as he ruffled Genos' hair. 

Saitama and Genos' faces matched each other with how red they were. Until Saitama stood up and stretched his arms "Well it getting late Genos you better head home ".

"of course sensei i will see you in class tomorrow" Genos said standing and grabbing his school bag.

"yep ill see ya tomorrow Genos catcha later" 

Saitama dashed off quickly untill Genos couldn't see him anymore . Genos stood their blushing and his heart beating fast, the only thing he could think of while walking home was his class with Saitama the next day .


	3. Chapter 3

Genos yawned happily as he stretched after getting out of bed. the only thing he could think of was his first lesson with Saitama Sensei, Genos could still feel the lingering touch of where Saitama ruffled his hair the day before

Genos began to blush just thinking about him. But he didn't understand why, was it because its the first person he has ever admired after Kuseno ? ...... ah well who cares he was just happy to be able to spend his day with someone as amazing as his Sensei.

he took a quick shower and changed into his uniform before quickly rushing to make breakfast and a lunch box before rushing off to get to school early.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

Saitama always came in a little bit earlier than the other teachers, it was peaceful to mark his students work without any of the other teachers making noise and rebellious students that love insulting Saitama's head.

Saitama was enjoying his quiet time until he heard someone knock on the door to his classroom. He was curious who would be in school this early unless it was ....

"S...Saitama Sensei ?"

Saitama rolled his eyes ,why did he even wonder who it was of course it would be Genos 

"morning Genos come on in" he was happy to see Genos so early in the morning, even though it was good to get work done it didn't make him any less lonely. 

"good morning sensei is it okay if i eat breakfast with you ,i threw it into my bag before i came here" Genos said holding up his lunch box. "Sure thing i eat in here all the time" Saitama replied, while closing his laptop to grab a banana out of his bag. Genos pulled a chair up next to Saitama's desk so it was easier for them to talk "is that all your eating sensei ?"

"yea why "

Genos seemed offended by his answer ,"that isn't nearly enough for someone with the amazing muscle capacity as you, sensei please share mine!" .Saitama was shocked this was the first time someone had offered him to share breakfast, he always saw it in romance anime and manga, he always wanted to eat food made by a cute girl in high school,and now he was being asked to share a meal with a equally cute school boy....... W..WHAT AM I THINKING! i'm not into guys, let alone students!!!

Saitama was blushing up a storm and Genos was becoming worried 

"um Saitama sensei are you okay?" Genos asked sympathetically. "W...what me oh i'm fine, never been better " he said trying to avoid eye contact. Genos moved his free hand to feel Saitama's forehead, "you feel warm sensei do you have a fever?".

Saitama felt like he was going to burst with embarrassment "I ... uh don't know Genos". 

Genos picked up his lunch box and opened it, he used his chopsticks to pick up a small slice of home made omelet he cooked earlier. "here sensei i'm sure you'll feel better eating more" he said holding one hand underneath the hand holding the chopsticks, so he could bring it closer towards Saitama's mouth easily.

WHAT IS HAPPENING !!! Saitama said to himself unsure what to do.

"please Saitama sensei its fresh" Genos said sweetly without knowing it. Saitama decided to close his eyes and open his mouth, ignoring his embarrassment. Genos smiled and began to move the omelet towards Saitama until... 

a quick black and purple shadow rushed past Saitama and Genos before landing elegantly on the floor. "That tasted pretty bland for a cute high school student to make" Sonic said swallowing the egg roll he just chewed ."H..hey that was for Saitama Sensei!" Genos pouted at the lack of consideration Sonic was showing Saitama. 

"hah what are you married?" Sonic scoffed amused at how attached the two were. Saitama and Genos both blushed at Sonic's comment and avoided eye contact.  
"what d'ya want Sonic ?"

he jumped onto Saitama's solders "Well i thought i'd help you out by telling you their's a monster in the staff room, since you have to work later,...and well the monster yesterday didn't drop a grief seed you need to get a new one soon" Sonic said eyes closed and grinning his creepy smirk. 

"Ughhhh fine" Saitama groaned while tossing sonic off himself. "Genos stay here and i mean stay".

Saitama stood to take off his tweed blazer, he went to leave his classroom before Genos stopped him by pulling Saitama's hand back.

"Wait Sensei .... Please let me come with you?". It was Saitama's turn to scoff "seriously i already told you not to get involved with me and yet your here ? i'm not letting you come this far with me" 

"but Sensei please..... how about i see what its like, you can teach me too!" he said excitedly. "What d'ya mean" Saitama asked one eyebrow raised higher than the other in confusion.

"Well i mean if i ever do decide to take the same path as you i want to be able to protect myself and .... i want to protect you sensei! , You have been fighting alone for so long please let me help you!" Genos wanted to say so much more but he already knew he had passed Saitama's word limit.

"Saitama turned around and raised his hand to Genos' hair and lightly pet him "Cheeky brat" He said with a warm smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure anyone's reading this anymore so please tell me if you would like me to continue xxx


	4. A stack of pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Genos go find the monster sonic was talking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought i had given up on this but y'all have motivated me so much ,hope y'all like it <3

Genos followed Saitama’s lead into a room Saitama hadn’t showed him on the tour. “Umm…Sensei are we clo…” Genos said before being cut off by Saitama “SHHHHH do you want it to hear us!” He whispered crouching down in front of the staffrooms window. Genos followed his actions going as low as Saitama tough he tried to get a quick glimpse through the window before he was unable to see beneath it.

 

“What did ya see?” Saitama asked noticing genos took a look. “Ah I didn’t see anything sensei… hang on!” he said taking his phone out his bag and opening up his camera, “how is that gonna help us Genos?” 

 

“Shhhh!” Genos said smirking as he raised his phone to the window so it would see the inside of the room.

“Quit smirking brat I could’ve thought of that” once again ruffling genos’ hair, making him smile more. After Genos had taken at least 5 pictures he brought his phone down to view the photos with his Sensei. 

 

They swiped over and over the photos seeing nothing strange about them “Huh you can usually see traces of em in photos?” Saitama said puzzled. “Wait Sensei look at the last photo” he said pointing to the open cupboard in the photo.

 

“What about it?” Saitama asked. Genos swiped his thumb on the screen to a previous picture showing that there was a lunch box left in the cupboard, although when he swiped to the last photo the lunch box was gone.

 

“Oh weird” Saitama said beginning to stand up. “Sensei why are you standing?! “Genos said worried.

 

“It can’t be strong if all it did was take a lunch box Saitama scoffed while reaching his hand into his pocket to bring out his car keys. It was a standard key that you had to insert into the door to open it the only thing interesting about it was the red and yellow marble keychain attached to it. Saitama grasped the marble in his fist.

 

“S…sensei?” Genos whispered confused before Saitama clenched his fist crushing the marble.

 

A glow suddenly came from the clenched hand its colour grew brighter changing from different shades of yellow to a dark red before his fist was covered in a blood red coloured glove. The colour spread to his arm making a yellow body suit traveling over his entire body. Brightly coloured boots appeared on his feet, lastly he closed his eyes as an elegant white cape with black sparking buttons appeared around him waving in the power that had just been released from the marble. 

 

Genos fell back in surprise “Sensei!!!” genos shouted looking into Saitama’s now open chestnut eyes. Saitama giggled a little before giving his hand to genos “you alright” he smiled. 

 

“Y…yeah“ Genos blushed taking Saitama’s hand. 

 

“Let hurry with this then we can eat” he smiled letting go of Genos’ hand to open the staff room door.

 

Instantly the walls began to change and the floors shifted until they were standing in a room completely full of food! “Whoa Genos we hit the jackpot we gotta snatch some of this before we fight otherwise it’ll disappear along with the monster”. 

 

“Of course Sensei he smiled heading over to pick up a loaf of bread he saw out of the corner of his eye. Although when he picked it up he wished he had just left it because beneath it was a huge green and red eye glaring at him. “AUGH” Genos screamed falling backwards dropping the bread as the huge monster stood tall towering over Genos. Heaps of every kind of snack you could mention fell off its back landing on the floor with a thud.

 

“Genos?” Saitama turned around seeing the same creature as Genos. It resembled a dragon tough it had no wings and was rather long not to mention its odd colour pallet with a cream face but green red and pink body. 

 

“MOVE” Saitama shouted getting into position to attack. Genos saw this and crawled onto his feet running to his left as fast as he could. 

 

Just as Saitama leapt forward fist flaming towards the monster it suddenly dogged his attack running after Genos with its mouth drooling. “S….SENSEIII” genos screamed looking back and the monsters who’s eyes were locked onto him. The monster began to open its mouth ready to snatch the person in front.

 

“Genos!” Saitama shouted scooping Genos into his arms seconds before the monster snapped its jaws behind them. 

 

Genos wrapped his arms around Saitama’s neck scared he would fall out of his arms. “Sensei why is it chasing me?!” he said as Saitama started climbing a large stack of pancakes, “ah I don’t know usually theirs a connection between the monster and its labyrinth, that you should be able to find a weak point…, “Wait Genos don’t tell me you put your lunch in your bag” .He said worryingly looking down seeing the creature climbing the stack of pancakes close to approaching them.

 

“Ah of course I did sens..” he was suddenly cut of when Saitama dropped him and opened his backpack before pulling out his lunch box . “S..sensei ,what are you doing”. He said trying to get a glimpse of him before he jumped off the edge falling directly where the monster was beneath them.

 

“SAITAMA SENSEI!!!” Genos screamed looking over the edge only to see the monsters mouth wide open and his sensei falling directly into it.as Saitama fell the monster rushed towards him with eyes glowing. The monster snapped as Saitama fell into his mouth swallowing without even a bite.

 

“S…sensei” Genos whispered tears forming in the corners of his eyes as the monster descended down the tower and slowly walked away. Tough the monster suddenly stopped in its tracks as a strange rumbling sound appeared. The monster began to scream in pain clenching its stomach with it claws before….

 

Hunks of flesh and blood flew everywhere as Saitama emerged from the belly of the beast.

 

“Gross” he said calmly walking away as the monster fell. ”S…SAITAMA SENSEI” genos screamed happy tears streaming down his face as he jumped off the edge not caring if he got hurt he just wanted to see his Sensei. “AH genos” Saitama spoke jumping up catching genos bridal style in his arms. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re ok “Genos whispered still crying while latching his arms around Saitama’s neck to hug him. Saitama embraced Genos back “huh don’t be stupid you think you can get rid of me? Well ya got another thing coming” Saitama winked.

 

Genos blushed as Saitama put him down. He smiled at his student “right let’s get outta this place it seriously smells. “Ah of course Sensei” Genos smiled ack.

 

Saitama clicked his fingers and the first thing to disappear was the labyrinth, it suddenly shifted back to the previous staff room they were standing in. And as Genos glanced back at Saitama his clothes were becoming his normal attire all that was his red glove that with a clench of his hand became dusk in his palm.

 

Saitama clenched his fist slowly showing a small glow before he opened his hand showing his previous crushed marble fully repaired and still attached to his car keys, as well as a new small marble similar to the monsters eye it was a green shade with red swirls in the middle.

 

“What’s that Sensei?” genos asked pointing to the new marble. “Ah this is a grief seed, sometimes the monsters leave em behind and it takes all the bad stuff out your gem. He demonstrated by putting the two marbles together and the yellow one became much more clear and beautiful.

 

“Pretty cool, right!” Saitama exclaimed. Genos was so caught up in looking at its beauty that he had only just now understood what his Sensei asked, “Ah yes of course Saitama Sensei”. 

 

They began walking out of the room and were peacefully chatting “hey Genos you wouldn’t happen to know the time would ya?”, “Ah sure I do” he said reaching his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. 

 

“Ah its thirty five past nine” 

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS” Saitama shouted back in response. “Ah Sensei what’s wrong?” Genos asked worryingly

 

“CLASS STARTED FIVE MUINITS AGO!!!” Saitama shouted grabbing Genos’ hand in his and running to his classroom, Genos blushed a dark shade of pink while looking down at Saitama’s hand. 

 

He smiled to himself while running alongside Saitama with their hands clenched together. He couldn’t wait to begin his first lesson.


End file.
